


Динамит

by Walter_K



Series: Круговое меню [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Круговое меню [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648789
Kudos: 9





	Динамит

— Раздвинь ножки, красавчик.

Артур сучит пятками по сырой земле, пропахивая рытвины — но Майка, зажав динамитную шашку в зубах, крепко хватает ноги и удерживает на месте, а потом разводит в стороны. Придавив его всем весом, Майка протаскивает веревку под коленями и закрепляет ее там же, где связаны его запястья.

Артур, конечно, может узнать его по голосу — но с мешком на голове, без еды и воды и после хорошенькой взбучки от ребят Кольма вряд ли так уж здорово соображает. Говорить-то, вон, уже не слишком хочет. Или кричать.

На Артуре только белье — так что Майка делает то, что так давно хотел: расстегивает на нем пуговички сзади и откидывает кусочек ткани, открывая обзор на отличную задницу.

— Ах, так вот о чем столько шума. Вот за что Пинкертоны готовы отвалить пять тыщ баксов. Что ж, что ж, их можно понять, ковбой, — смеясь собственной шутке, он прижимает тупой конец шашки к анусу Артура и, приложив некоторое усилие, вкручивает ее внутрь. — Бля-а-адь, — тянет он, слыша стон боли Артура, и сжимает свой член.

Шашка движется внутри довольно легко — видимо, Артура уже не раз оприходовали парни Кольма. Майка дрочит себе с оттягом и сразу кончает Артуру на живот.

Потом убирает член в штаны и, закуривая, бросает взгляд на спичку.


End file.
